


Peeping

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Fourth Year, Lily discovered a peephole into the boys' dormitory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/gifts).



During Fourth Year, Lily discovered a peephole into the boys' dormitory. She snuck in to make sure it was one-way, and intended to spy on Potter and his friends. But when all she could actually see was, occasionally, Remus' feet, she abandoned it until Sixth Year when, on a whim, she glanced over and saw Sirius throwing back his head and biting his lip. She watched, wide-eyed, until Alice touched her shoulder. She changed her nightgown and dreamed of Sirius making that face at her.

The next morning at breakfast, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop blushing.


End file.
